The White, The Black, and The Gray
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: It's as simple as white and black, good and evil. The world as we know it has never been more... frightening. Those that live innocent lives are the ones that will perish first. You must become acquainted with the unknown to survive in this world. [Naruto X Itachi], don't like then don't read. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – When I had originally written this, I wasn't happy with how the chapters flowed. Therefore, I decided to rewrite them and repost them. I hope you liked the changes, some larger than others but a change nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with it. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea and any original characters I decide to throw in there for the plot progression.**

 **Summary: It's as simple as white and black, good and evil. The world as we know it has never been more… frightening. Those that live innocent lives are the ones that will perish first. You must become acquainted with the unknown to survive in this world.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Itachi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Fifteen centuries ago, there lived two kingdoms, both mighty and vast in their own way. One of these nations belonged to King Aegerion, a malicious human that ruled the western mountains. The other belonged to Emperor Zancrow, a peaceful monster that ruled the eastern plains. Despite all differences and past tensions between both humans and monster, King Aegerion and Emperor Zancrow agreed upon a treaty between their kingdoms. Because of this, their economy and wealth grew exponentially._

 _However, the peace between the two kingdoms did not last. Moromoni, the kingdom that Emperor Zancrow ruled over, was slowly losing its color. The elders of the nation told their great emperor that a famine was stripping their kingdom apart and there was nothing to do to stop it. Emperor Zancrow had to decide on something that would benefit his people. He could go to the king of the west and beg for help, but his pride would not let him. He felt great weakness asking for other's help. The decisions that were lined up for him to choose were fewer than he had expected. Putting his foot down, Emperor Zancrow decided to ban any exporting from his kingdom for they had to keep what very little food they had inside their walls._

 _King Aegerion was beyond furious once he had heard of the exporting ban in Moromoni. He believed that the monsters were breaking their alliance. Leicoy, the kingdom that King Aegerion ruled, has imported from everywhere. However, Moromoni was their biggest one. They would lose almost everything because of this ban. King Aegerion could not allow this. Something needs to be done._

 _Through much debating between military officials, elders, priests, and King Aegerion himself, they decided that Emperor Zancrow needed to go. As in, the assassination was their only option at this point._

 _That next morning, Emperor Zancrow was found dead in his bed with a torn alliance document._

 _The first to be informed of the emperor's death was Lord Memphis, Emperor Zancrow's younger brother. He ruled Baysneer of the southern isles. The younger brother was mortified and saddened that his brother had passed away. However, it was the was that he had been killed that fueled Lord Memphis' angry towards the humans of the west._

 _Using his army, Lord Memphis launched a tactical attack against King Aegerion. The two nations fought it out, humans against monsters. Kingdoms around the world heard of what was happening and started to join the fights due to the alliances both Lord Memphis and King Aegerion had created many years ago. Still, it was always humans against monsters._

 _Several human families participated in the war, being leaders or tactical support, maybe even medical assistances. The main human families were:_

 _1\. The Haruno's. These family members were a medical based family. They knew nearly everything about the wilderness and were sources of knowledge. They lived off the land in Leicoy and healed the people there through traditional methods. Almost all of the family members had either pink or blond hair with a nine-five percent chance of having green eyes._

 _2\. The Lee's. These family members were a very physical based family. They knew almost every type of fighting style in the world and were very proficient in everything they did. Most of the family members tried to better their fighting spirits and physical strengths. They too live in Leicoy. Almost all the family members have black hair with equally black eyes with only certain children have different colored eyes at birth._

 _3\. The Namikaze's. These family members were a spiritual based family. Their intellect was beyond many humans of the time. They were quick thinkers and solved problems like they were nothing. Most of the family members had blond hair and either blue or green eyes with fair colored skin._

 _Several clans of monsters assisted in the war and were considered some of the strongest beings in the world. They were made to fight on the front lines. The main monster clans were:_

 _1\. The Uchiha's. These monsters are creatures of the night with red eyes that could make anyone that dared look into them fall asleep. Once uncurious, the monsters of this clan proceed to take the eyes of their prey to make sure their eyesight stays strong before eating the heart of their prey to keep their youth. They are greedy, egotistical, and stealthy creatures. You'll never know when you are being targeted._

 _2\. The Hyūga's. These monsters are creatures of the foreseen future. They have white, pupil-less eyes that could see through any wall. It also allows them to see into the past, present, and future along with when you will die and how you will die. They aren't bloodthirsty monsters like the Uchiha are, however, they are extremely territorial of their land and overprotective of what's there's. They could kill you within a second._

 _3\. The Uzumaki's. These monsters are almost calm beings. They aren't hostile until they are provoked in some way. If provoked, a different personality starts to take over their mind and physical body. This is the true monster inside of them. Negative emotions like anger, sadness, and the likes of are fed to this evil personality. The negativity will grow and fester as the personality takes the physical form off a fox, surrounding a member of this clan. The more negativity in their hearts, the more tails that will appear on the fox form. However, once they reach nine tails, their insides will start to shut off until the person has a heart attack and dies. They are the strongest monsters in the world._

 _The war waged on for centuries. The Haruno's, Lee's, Namikaze's, Uchiha's, Hyuuga's, and Uzumaki's were always on the front lines. Everyone fought for their lives, their kingdoms, their race._

 _It was only after fifteen centuries of fighting did a human king and a monster queen come together on the battlefield, proposing a truce among humans and monsters. The world was now safe from any harm now that peace lay over them all._

 _However, our story isn't about the war and truce between the humans and the monsters. Our story is about a boy who is split between being a human or a monster._

* * *

Naruto, a baby sophomore, growled menacingly as he was pushed into the lockers with such a force it knocked the wind out of him. It was only Monday and everything was already spinning out of control. His days of reckoning, his days of pain, already starting up. A junior named Kiba stood beside his girlfriend, Ino, with a smug look upon both of their features.

Kiba's an Inuzuka, one of the lesser known clan monsters around the world. The Inuzuka's were one of the transformation monsters, able to turn into a large dog or wolf. Like a werewolf, Naruto had seen in some of the human movies.

Ino's a Yamanaka, a popular clan monster that is known for their mind games. A trained professional Yamanaka could destroy a person's mind within a second. She scared Naruto.

Kiba chuckled, kicking the blonde's side with his black boots, "What did we tell you Friday? Don't come back, you monster-poser!"

"I'm _not_ a monster-poser!" The teenager fought back, having to audibly swallow the blood that started to rise in his throat. His hand started to shake with anger because of the accusation. Naruto was fighting himself for control.

Ino chuckled loudly, her annoying voice made Naruto's eyes ring; a banshee, "Aw, is poor monster-poser scared? He should just go back to that _damn_ human school!" The lovers laughed together, pointing and mocking him. A group of monster children started to crowd around him with smirks on their face.

Naruto didn't say anything, just letting the monsters get it all out of their systems. He's been used to this, being called names and bullied to the point that he had to down the pills his doctor had made for him; specifically, him. They watched him with evil eyes as he stood. A wild amount of killing intent started to flood the hallway, Naruto being the origin point. Had these monster bullies not been so stupid, they would have known from the start not to mess with him when he was in one of these moods. A dark chuckle left Naruto's mouth, "Scared? I'm not scared. Why should I be scared?"

"Why you little-" Kiba's face burned red, raising his fist backward, ready to punch Naruto in the face. Just in, the school's obnoxious ringing noise filled the hallways. It temporarily distracted the couple as Naruto escaped, running like hell towards his next class. Ino stomped her foot in a bratty-looking way while her boyfriend started to race after him. However, Naruto was used to his and sped up, leaving the Inuzuka in the dust.

He should really think about joining the track team.

Naruto made his way to his second-period class within a solid minute – a new record. He walked in and saw that there wasn't a lot of people in the classroom right now. "Naruto." A woman's voice caught his ears. He turned around, seeing his teacher. Tsunade Senju is a monster who has one of the greatest punches in the entire world along with her incredible healing skills. She was standing stiffly in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

He gave her a grin, "Oh, hi."

She rolled her eyes, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good, so far." Naruto shrugged.

"Alright. One more thing." Tsunade stated, leaning forward and whispering, "How many do you have left?"

"I have forty some pills left. That should last me the rest of the month." He whispered back.

She nodded, "Fine, now go sit down, brat."

Naruto nodded to his teacher before walking up the steps and sitting in the back beside a window. Two empty chairs were beside him as children started to file into the room. Naruto looked down at the many seats being filled in front of him. The monster children were all talking and having fun together while he sat alone in the background. He felt a sudden wave of loneliness, a pang erupting in his chest.

The bell rang again.

Naruto started to freak out, his killing intent starting to rise. _"Be happy… be happy… how do I do that?"_ He thought frantically, his nails starting to grow, _"That stupid Inuzuka, I'll_ _ **kill**_ _him… no! Dammit! Think! Uh… I just had human ramen for the first time. It tasted really good. Iruka-sensei is going to get me some more tomorrow. Iruka-sensei is a nice human teacher and he has never treated me differently…"_ The pang dissipated just in time for him to say here for roll call. He looked up, meeting eyes with Tsunade. She gave him a sympathetic look before standing in front of her desk.

"Alright, class…" She spoke sternly in front of the class, "We have two new students joining us. Since this is a conjoined class of sophomore, junior, and senior monsters, they have been placed in here. Our first new student is Sasuke Uchiha, a sophomore from a private monster-school. Our other new student is Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He's a senior." The two boys stepped through the door and Naruto could already see that girl, Ino Yamanaka, fangirling herself into a bloody nose. Despite having a boyfriend, she sure does get around a lot. Tsunade gave her students a look, "I expect you to treat these gentlemen nicely."

Sasuke Uchiha had dark eyes with equally dark hair that spiked up at the back. He wore black converse sneakers, black jeans, and a blood red shirt that said 'UCHIHA' on the front in black lettering. His dark gray backpack was slung over his shoulder lazily.

Itachi Uchiha's eyes were darker and ominous with a hint of danger yet kindness in them. His black hair was pulled into a low ponytail that rested over his shoulder. He wore black boots that passed his ankle a little bit with dark blue jeans with a hole over his knee. He wore a black shirt that had a single white pocket that was placed over his heart.

Tsunade nodded to the two and pointed over my way, "You two boys can sit beside Naruto over there."

A collective gasp went around the room. Ino stood up abruptly, "Ms. Senju, are you really going to make these lovely Uchiha's sit beside _that_ monster-poser?!"

"Ms. Yamanaka!" She yelled, scaring the girl, "If you do not sit down and _shut your mouth_ , I will be forced to call your father. This has been the sixth time this month."

"Monster-poser?" Sasuke questioned his voice velvet to the girls' ears in the classroom.

Ino, despite fearing her teacher, wasn't done yet. She had to inform the newbies of what was going on in _her_ school, "Yeah, every time we're in M.P.E.T*, the teachers always allow him to sit out when we practice our abilities. It's because he's not a real monster!"

"MS. YAMANAKA!" Tsunade howled, "PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE! NOW!"

She flicked her hair and grabbed her stuff, but before she opened the door, her eyes narrowed and she said, "Every single teacher is trying to hide that monster poser's identity, but we all know. He's human."

"OUT!"

Naruto's hand was shaking too much for him to will himself to stop. Tsunade gave him another look, nodding slightly for him to continue. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills disguised as Tic-Tacs. As discreetly as he could, the blond-haired dumped about six in his hand and shoved them into his mouth. He crunched on them, letting the liquid that spilled from the pills slide down his throat as his heart calmed down.

He would not hurt anyone, never again.

Without a single hesitation, Itachi and Sasuke made their way up to Naruto. They bowed their head in greeting before sitting down and letting Tsunade continue with her lesson. Every now and then, Naruto could feel one of the brother's looking at him. He didn't care.

He's used to it.

* * *

 ***M.P.E.T – Monster Physical Education and Training**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED ON 4/30/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with it. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea and any original characters I decide to throw in there for the plot progression.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Itachi**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto sat in the back, the bus wheeling rolling away from the campus. A frown was very much on his face, shoulders slumped. He wasn't particularly upset, he just felt cold. Cold and alone. This feeling wasn't one that was uncommon to him, having come and gone too many times to count. He just couldn't wait to get home and forget about this damned monster school.

Tomorrow would be a better day, he knew it.

A paper airplane zoomed around the bus, the wind carrying it everywhere and anywhere as the students laughed at it. Naruto knew that it was probably that wind-user asshole up at the front doing that. He ignored it and tried to go back to watching the trees pass outside of the bus. A strong tug of wind and Naruto could feel his blood leaving the side of his forehead. It shocked him, a shaky hand touching the little amount of crimson liquid leaving his face. The blond-haired teenager quickly wiped it away as the students on the bus roared with laughter.

He did not see what was so funny about making a fellow student bleed.

A weight seemed to have left his shoulders as Naruto stepped off the bus, the taunting words and haunting laughs leaving him. He smiled slightly, walking away from the bus stop and towards his home. His mind filled with happy thoughts for tomorrow, his smile widening. He'll get to see his best friend and work with people who like him. Naruto picked up his pace, racing home.

Naruto pulled open the door to his house, swinging it open and walking in. Once he had thrown his backpack on the couch and taken off his shoes, he slammed the door behind him, "I'm home."

A man with brunette hair rushed in and hugged the blond, "Hey kiddo."

The sophomore blushed from embarrassment. "Iruka-sensei." He whined, trying to push the older male away.

Iruka shook his head, a small smile on his face whilst sighing, "I thought we've talked about this, Naruto. Please stop calling me 'Iruka-sensei'. I'm your guardian; I prefer Iruka here at home."

Naruto hung his head down in shame, the pang in his chest coming back, but it was easier to push away this time, "I'm sorry, but you _are_ my sensei… at the human school."

The brunette chuckled quietly, "I know I'm your sensei, but we're a family in all except blood."

"…and race." The blond giggled lightly, a smile appearing soon after.

"Okay, so tomorrow, you're going to have to ride the bus to school. I can't drive you there because I have an early meeting and they told me I couldn't bring you." He stated, walking back into the kitchen, "Plus, I'm sure you'd like to sleep in a little bit."

Naruto followed the man into the kitchen, plopping himself down on one of the bar stools in front of the dining table. He watched Iruka cook for a few seconds before speaking, "I hate this."

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I hate _this_!" His hands flew up into the air.

Iruka turned around to face him, "Naruto, I have no idea what you're trying to say."

An exasperated look took up Naruto's face, cheeks burning red, "I hate going to both a monster _and_ a human school!"

The older man looked down at the ground, "I know, kiddo, but we have no control over that. It was decided long before you could talk."

"Why can't I just go to the human school?! People like me there!" Naruto shouted out.

"It's too much of a risk. Something could happen and you could lose control. They don't have any explosive-monster-prevention plans like the monster school does." Iruka explained, keeping his voice calm.

"That's not fair!" He argued out.

"Life's not fair." Iruka countered.

Tears threatened to leave Naruto's eyes, "People are going to find out that I'm not who I say I am. They're going to find out and they _are_ going to kill me! I'm in danger at the monster school, Iruka! I'm going to die if I keep going there!"

"You watch your mouth." Iruka froze as a growl bubbled in his throat, "Don't you _dare_ say that. You have several people who wouldn't let you get killed, including me. We all care about you and your parents. You are our family and we would never let our family get hurt, especially you."

Tears slid down the teenager's face as he sobbed into his hands. There was an extremely uncomfortable feeling inside of his chest. It hurt so much, thrumming at irregular paces. It threatened to split him in half as he took a sharp intake of air. He could feel his shoulders shaking and quivering as he cried.

Iruka's eyes widened. _"Shit! I think I might have pushed too far with the scolding! Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ He thought, rushing to his adopted son's side. He turned Naruto around, giving him a full bear hug, rubbing his back and whispering an apology. It wasn't working, Naruto was already caught up in the darkness that comes after these spells. Iruka could literally _feel_ the air thickening with killing intent. No amount of conversation would be able to stop the personality from taking over his adoptive son. Iruka's dark eyes roamed over the kitchen, spotting several bottles on the counter. Glancing a Naruto, the brunette rushed over and grabbed one of the bottles of pills that Tsunade had supplied them with. He dumped about thirteen into his palm before handing them over to Naruto who eagerly took them. All thirteen were gone within seconds, crushed and swallowed in a short amount of time. Naruto took deep breaths, looking into Iruka's eyes before nodding. The two sighed out.

"I'm sorry." Iruka stated, hugging the boy lightly, petting his hair slightly, "I know this is rough for you, but you need to trust us _and_ our judgment for what we think is best for you."

Naruto nuzzled into the hug, for once not even thinking about moving away, "I do trust you all, but I just don't trust _myself_. After that one time… I just haven't…"

The brunette rubbed the scar on his nose in memory, "Naruto that was a one-time thing. You're not going to lose control, Tsunade-sama made sure of it. She made pills for you so you wouldn't lose control."

"But what if I lose control again!?" He exclaimed, looking him in the eye.

Iruka smiled, "Then I guess I'll have to hug you until you calm down." Naruto giggled as the man released him and went back to cooking. "So, did you finish that homework from Thursday for my class?" He asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he ran off to his backpack to grab the homework he forgot to finish from last Thursday. Iruka shook his head, smiling brightly, going back to cook their dinner.

Itachi glanced over at his brother before turning back to look at the road, hand clenching slightly on the wheel, "Is there something wrong, brother?"

The sophomore's brows furrowed together, "My mind's been on that boy… what was his name again?"

"Naruto… the _monster-poser_." The older Uchiha supplied, "You could feel it too, couldn't you?"

"He _definitely_ has human blood," Sasuke growled lowly.

"But, he _definitely_ has monster blood." Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What kind of monster do you think he is? I've never felt that kind of aura before. I even scanned him with my eyes."

Sasuke blinked, "You scanned him?"

He shrugged, "I was curious."

The younger Uchiha looked out the window, collecting the information, "How can he have human _and_ monster blood? Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes… yes, it is." Itachi stated with a look in his eyes that Sasuke caught, "Monsters and humans aren't allowed to procreate."

He sighed, "You're going to try and figure him out, aren't you?"

The raven haired teenager smirked, "You know me well, little brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED ON 6/20/17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with it. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea and any original characters I decide to throw in there for the plot progression.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Itachi**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed, opening his eyes. He felt so content in just lying in his bed, staying in the warmth that surrounded him. He let a yawn escape his mouth, calmly blinking slowly. _"Maybe I can just stay here for a while…"_ The thought left his mind as soon as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. Naruto gave a squeak, blankets halting his ascend from his bed. He fought the blankets back, succeeding in a few seconds. He went high tailing towards his dresser before realizing that he had to pee like a rushing racehorse. The teenager gave a whine, running towards the bathroom to relieve himself. Afterwards, he ran back to his dresser to pull out something to wear for the day ahead. Simple black jeans, a white t-shirt, black sneakers, and an orange hoodie to top everything off was what he had decided to wear. Naruto left his room to go wake up Iruka so that the older man could drive him to school before remembering that he would have to ride the bus this morning. Groaning, Naruto hastily grabbed his phone and shoving it into his back pocket. He grabbed the homework for Iruka's class on the table and stuffing it into his bag that he grabbed before rushing out the door. He proceeded to run towards his bus stop.

Within seven minutes, he approached his destination. He took deep breaths, checking his phone. He realized he still had ten minutes to wait until the yellow school bus would appear. He could have grabbed something to eat with this amount of time left. Naruto sat down on the bench behind him, playing a game on his phone while he waited. There was loud shuffling as if someone was running. The blond-haired teenager looked up, blinking in surprise, bolting up from the bench. "Naruto!" An excited voice called to him.

He grinned as the girl ran up to him. "Sakura-chan." Naruto reached out and hugged the pink-haired girl, "Good morning."

She chuckled, releasing herself from the hug while staring him in the eye, "It is most definitely _not_ a good morning." He laughed heartedly, having missed his best friend. It was hard without her on the days he had to go back to the monster school. They talked for a few minutes, both waiting together. After a while, the yellow bus rolled up to a stop, the doors opening with a squeak. Naruto grabbed his best friend's hand and ran over to the bus. The blond-haired teenager made his way towards the end of the bus where his assigned seat was. He sat in the last seat, Sakura sitting in the seat parallel to his. "So," Sakura started, "did you start your project for Ms. Shizune?"

Naruto shook his head, looking thoroughly confused, "Um... Which project?"

"You know, the one where we have to make a slide show about one of the clan monsters!" She exclaimed, but a smile was evident on her face, "Sometimes, you can be so clueless."

"Oh, that one!" He pouted a little, but hide it with a bright smile to fool his best friend, "So, who did you pick to do it on?"

Sakura grinned widely, "The Uchiha clan, of course! They are totally the best monsters. Did you know that my mom once met and Uchiha?" He shook his head. "Did you also know that Uchiha monsters eat their prey's eyes to make sure that they don't go blind? Without their eyes, they can't hunt. Cool, right?!"

"I... I did not know that." Naruto looked questionably at her, "Where did you find that out?" He felt worry rise in his chest. They did just get _two_ Uchiha transfer students to the monster school.

She shrugged, "Anyways, what clan monster are you doing?"

"The Uzumaki clan." He smiled, a proud feeling filling his heart.

"You mean the deceased clan, the one that went extinct a while ago?" She asked.

"The one and only." Naruto nodded.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Unlike the Uchiha clan, I barely know anything about the Uzumaki clan. Mind sharing?"

"Well, the Uzumaki clan monsters were very calm and unlike many other clan monsters, they didn't hunt humans. They lived solely off the blood and meat of animals. I also found that they were very sociable monsters and were probably the strongest beings in the world when they roamed the Earth." He stated matter-of-factly, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration and thought.

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "No way! I bet the Uchiha clan is stronger than the Uzumaki."

"We couldn't really test that theory, you know?" He chuckled, "Because they went extinct, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" She blushed in embarrassment, "Then, what type of abilities do they have?"

Naruto looked her dead in the eye and continued on talking, "Uzumaki monsters have something that could be considered a second personality that counters their conscious one. While positive emotions are fed to the conscious personality, the second personality is fueled by negative emotions."

"Wow!"

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" He grinned, getting excited by just talking about his clan, "Did you know that if their second personality gets fed too much, it will make them transform?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Transform? What do they transform into?"

He chuckled, seeing the human-school approaching, "Well, you'll have to see when I present."

She pouted, "Naruto! That's not fair!" The rest of the bus ride went on like this. It felt so easy to talk to humans, Naruto had thought. He wished that he could just stay here at the human school. He wasn't bullied here and everyone liked him. He wasn't shoved into lockers but was instead invited to sit at someone's lunch table every day. He wasn't kicked around or beaten every day he was there. It was peaceful and he was loved here.

Why couldn't he have been born a human?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I now have a suitable plot for this fanfiction and everything is in order. Slow updates as always but I will still be updating this fanfiction, so don't worry about that. I hope you like it, there is a lot of history in this chapter. Also, I'm going to clear up some things about Naruto:**

 _ **1\. Yes, he does alternate between schools. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he goes to the monster school. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he goes to the human school. To those who ask why while he's at school, he says that he does online school those days.**_

 _ **2\. Iruka is his guardian and father-like figure. Tsunade is like a grandmother to him. This will be explained the further chapters go on.**_

 _ **3\. I'm not sure if you've noticed or not but Naruto is half-human, half-monster. I'm not going to explain much about this except that it does not give him much control over his emotions and that's why he needs to pop pills whenever he gets too overworked. Not only is he a teenager whose emotions are all over the place, but he's bullied a lot which does not help his mental state.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are associated with it. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea and any original characters I decide to throw in there for the plot progression.**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Itachi**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey Sakura, you want some?" The blond haired teenager asked, showing his best friend his bento box.

"Don't mind if I do!" She chuckled, using her chopsticks to get a piece of meat out. Once in her mouth, Sakura savored the flavor, "This is _really_ good, where did you get it?"

Naruto smiled proudly, "I made it."

"What?" Her shocked face made him laugh, "You have _got_ to teach me how to cook like that."

He nodded, "Sure!"

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" A loud voice called from across the cafeteria. The two turned around, seeing an enthusiastic boy running up to them. He stood proudly in front of them, "Good evening, my friends!"

"What's up, Lee?" Naruto grinned.

He chuckled, "I just got back from Guy-sensei's class and I feel ecstatic!"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Yosh! Such a gracious offer, Sakura-chan!" Lee plopped down beside the blond-haired teenager, pulling out his bagged lunch before asking, "So, has anyone finished their presentation for Ms. Shizune's class?"

The pink-haired teenager nodded vigorously, "I finished my presentation last Saturday and I think I'm going to get an A on it!"

Naruto grinned, "That's fantastic, Sakura-chan!"

"And you did it on the Uchiha clan?" Lee questioned, raising a large, furry eyebrow.

"Yep! Tenten did one about the Uchiha clan as well but I think I'm going to get the higher score because she forgot to site her sources at the end of her presentation." Sakura stated in a factual tone, eating some more of her rice from her lunch, "So, Lee, which clan did you decide to do?"

"I decided to do the Inuzuka clan because I read that they had some interesting powers about them." He grinned, gulping down his water quickly.

Naruto nodded his head, mind remembering what Kiba had done to him throughout high school, "Yeah, they're transformation monsters, aren't they?"

He nodded, "Yosh! I see that you are well informed, Naruto-kun!"

The sophomore looked away, "I like to do research."

Lee grinned, "And who did you do, Naruto-kun?"

"The Uzumaki clan." He responded quickly.

Stars seemed to shine in his round, black eyes, "I heard that the Uzumaki clan was one – if not _the_ strongest monster clan back then!"

Sakura huffed in front of the two, "Why does everyone keep saying that about the Uzumaki clan? I bet the Uchiha clan is by far the strongest."

"Well, I guess we will have to find out who is the better of the two when we present today." The blond-haired teenager grinned.

She smirked, "Fine."

"Yosh! That is the spirit, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!" Lee smiled widely. The three sophomores laughed together at their short banter, continuing with their lunch while talking aimlessly about nothing and everything.

* * *

"Good evening everyone!" Shizune grinned joyously, hair twisting as she moved around the room, "Today, we are going to be presenting our projects about the monster clans. Who would like to go first?"

Lee's hand shot up quickly, "I would like to present first, Ms. Shizune."

"As enthusiastic as ever, Lee. Go ahead." She motioned for him to continue.

He hopped out of his seat swiftly and bounded up to the front of the class. Some of the human students sighed, already becoming exhausted from Lee's usually bright and bouncy attitude about him while Sakura and Naruto grinned proudly at their best friend. "So, I decided to do the Inuzuka clan." He smiled brightly, pressing a button that would bring up the next part in the slideshow.

"I love his presentations, they are always so informative and colorful," Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded, "He would be a really good teacher."

"The Inuzuka clan originated from Fire country several thousand years ago. They have evolved and changed over time. The Inuzuka clan monsters actually became weaker as time grew on. They lost a lot of their previous abilities which brings us to the next slide." Lee stated quickly, some students not being able to follow since he was talking so fast, "Inuzuka monsters are in the transformation category of monsters. When this clan of monsters first came to be, they were large predators in the food chain and hunted anything from small animals to humans. Back then, they could only transform into dire wolves, large demonic like wolves that had enhanced senses. Over time, however, they started to become more domesticated. Most Inuzuka monsters can only transform into large domesticated dogs. Some can still transform into wolves but there are fewer Inuzuka monsters that can still turn into a dire wolf."

"Wow." Naruto breathed, heart rate picking up in worry, "I… didn't know that."

"Well, of course, you didn't, silly." Sakura chuckled quietly as Lee droned on and on about the Inuzuka clan, "A lot of us have no idea what these monsters can do so no wonder you didn't know anything about them."

He nodded silently, mind drifting back to Kiba Inuzuka, the bane of his existence at the monster school. He had only seen Kiba transform into a wolf – not a dire wolf or a domesticated dog, a fucking _wolf_ – while in M.P.E.T but that was before he had gotten excused from the class. He hadn't seen what Transformed-Kiba could do and the thought alone scared him. Everyone at the monster school knew that using your abilities that were 'gifted' to you weren't allowed to be used unless directed by a teacher. You could be expelled if you used them at all and could be thrown in prison for using them on a student. However, since Kiba is the Inuzuka clan heir, who knows what he could get away with?

His palms shook, pencil making a bunch of tiny dots on his paper. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, setting the pencil down quietly as he titled his head towards his backpack that was sitting beside him. The blond-haired teenager grabbed his Tic-Tac-like bottle of pills and popped two in his mouth quickly, crunching them up in his mouth just in time for Lee to finish his presentation, loud clapping coming from Sakura.

"That was so good!" The girl grinned brightly, their friend walking back towards their table to sit beside her. She turned to him, "Lee, that was amazing! You always have the best presentations."

He blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Sakura-chan, I try very hard."

Sakura turned to look at the blond beside her, as another student was called on to start their presentation. She was about to say something about whether or not the boy agreed with her about Lee's presentation when she stopped. "Naruto?" Her voice was soft and filled with concern, grabbing the attention of Lee, "You okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Hm?" He hummed, blinking slightly, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy."

Lee furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you need to go to the nurse's office? One of us can walk you there."

Naruto smiled, "I appreciate the thought, but no, I'm fine."

Sakura didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? You look really pale and your hands are shaking."

He glanced at them; she was right, they were still shaking. He shrugged, "Sakura, I'm fine. If I feel any worse than I'll go talk to Iruka-sensei and ask if he can drive me home."

She nodded, accepting the answer, "I hope you'll be okay."

"Sakura, would you like to go next?" Shizune asked from the front.

The pink-haired teenager whipped her head up and smiled, collecting her note cards and walking up to the board. She glanced at Naruto once more who gave her a shaky smile. She still didn't believe him. Her slideshow was brought up, red and light grey words appearing on the screen. Sakura raised her hand and waved towards the words, "I chose to do the Uchiha clan."

Lee looked over at Naruto, "Are you certain that you will be okay, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"The first known Uchiha monster was a man by the name of Madara Uchiha who spread fear throughout the human community back then. From the interactions Madara Uchiha and the humans had, we know many things about the Uchiha clan." Several people looked on with curiosity as Sakura continued, "We know now that Uchiha monsters had _excellent_ eyesight and it is believed that they can see different parts of the human body. This theory came from a human scientist by the name of Kabuto Yakushi who observed an Uchiha monster _knowing_ that their significant other was pregnant with twins something that not even doctors knew about. The theory is also supported since, when an Uchiha monster hunts, they can _see_ their prey even before they are in their sights. It's like they see blood networks or something of the sorts."

"That's amazing." Lee grinned, completely enamored by the girl's slideshow.

"This hasn't been confirmed yet, but when an Uchiha uses their 'red eyes', it could make someone fall asleep or go into a coma. Some have also reported feeling pain or even being in a trance where the monster could control their movements." Gasps of wonderment filled the room, "Since their eyes are their most important asset, Uchiha monsters take necessary precautions to keep them safe. If they ever feel like they are going blind, Uchiha monsters will proceed to take the eyes of their prey to make sure that their eyesight stays strong. They have also been reported to eat the hearts of their prey to keep their youth since Uchiha clan monsters have been known to live for over one hundred years."

Naruto and Lee continued to listen on about the Uchiha clan, both taking in the information they were receiving from a different light. The black-haired teenager simply was enjoying the new knowledge he was learning, wanting to know more about the Uchiha clan. Naruto, however, was thinking about the Uchiha clan in a different light. Could they possibly be able to sense that he wasn't who he said he was? Could they feel that his blood wasn't one of the same, filled with two parts? Could they tell that he wasn't just a human or monster? Could they tell that he was an illegal hybrid? Would this be the end for him? Would they take his eyes and heart? Would they kill him? Would they turn him in for what he parents did? Questions swirled in his head, fingers twitching slightly.

He didn't notice this until Sakura had almost finished her presentation. Naruto reached into his bag once more, grabbing some more Tic-Tac-like pills. No one noticed. No one ever noticed.

The class clapped loudly at Sakura's presentation as she sat back down. She and Lee talked loudly while Naruto continued to think deeply about the Uchiha clan. Those two monsters who just transferred to his school – Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha – could be his demise… his death.

"Naruto, it's your turn," Shizune called out.

He bobbed his head, showing that he had heard his teacher and got up from his seat. Naruto walked to the front of the class, his slideshow being pulled up on the screen. "The clan monster that I chose is the only one in the entire history of clan monsters to go extinct: the Uzumaki clan." Some of the other students started to murmur with confusion on their faces; Naruto noticed immediately, "Most human children don't know about the Uzumaki clan since its inhabitants went extinct long before any of us were born." He motioned to those in the class, even the teacher.

Naruto pressed a button, moving on with the presentation. "The Uzumaki clan was said to have evolved from the Senju clan, monsters whose brute strength and superb healing has been known across the whole world. Supposedly coming from the Senju clan, Uzumaki monsters have been known to have excellent, natural regenerative powers. It's also been reported that female Uzumaki monsters could use these chain that would sprout from their bodies and leave anyone that touched it unable to move. It's also been said that the Uzumaki clan could have potentially been stronger than the Uchiha clan, who is labeled as the strongest as of now." He grinned at the fascinated looks on his classmates' faces, "Though, there is a dark secret that the Uzumaki clan monsters had. It could be described as a second personality, the evil version of themselves. It fed off dark emotions; it could be anger, depression, envy, wrath, you name it. If their dark side was 'fed' too much, the Uzumaki clan monsters' physical and mental form would change or alter."

"What do you mean by that?" A curious boy questioned from the back.

"When an Uzumaki was taken over by their dark side, they would start to become feral and _incredibly_ dangerous. They would turn more into an animal that would – "

"So, like the Inuzuka?" A girl asked from the front.

Naruto shook his head, "This isn't like a transformation ability, this feral version is their true forms."

Shizune raised an eyebrow, "True form?"

"Yes, this," He turned to the next slide, showing a drawing of what an Uzumaki-transformed monster looked like, "is what they were _supposed_ to be. They used to look something similar to this but later evolved to look more human but still have _this_ inside of them, ready to burst." Naruto looked at everyone's faces once more, hoping that his explanation was justifiable. "Now, as you can see, when they start to transform, they grow a translucent tail and foxlike ears. This is their spiritual form. I mention this because the more these dark emotions fester inside their new form, the more tails they get. If they get more tails, they grow in power and strength while also losing themselves. They grow claws and sharp teeth. Their eyes would change to a deep crimson and would start to become animalistic. If they grow nine tails, they will have a heart attack or all of their systems would start to fail them."

"What?!" The shocked voices of several students came after the statement.

"Many are not sure why this happens but some speculate that when they have evolved from their true forms all those years ago, something in their mind pushed away from their true form so that it could never hurt them or anyone else anymore. When they reach nine tails, they are at their strongest but this mental block starts to malfunction which, in turn, kills them because their body couldn't handle the stress." Naruto gave a sad smile, "It's a double-edged sword. Power and death, for an Uzumaki at least, were intertwined the minute they were born." Bickering started to commence in the room. "However, despite everything that could support the theory of Uzumaki clan monsters being vicious monsters, they were actually very peaceful creatures. Unlike most clan monsters, Uzumaki's did not feast on humans or blood from humans. They lived solely off of animal meat and vegetation in the woods where they liked to reside." This seemed to calm them for a second, "While they are extinct, some suggest that there are still some Uzumaki clan monsters that are hidden amongst us. But don't worry, I'm sure they won't come out of hiding anytime soon."

* * *

 **If you have any questions, ask them and I will answer them in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Well, I'm slowly getting out of my hiatus and with a new chapter… a new,** _ **short**_ **chapter. Sorry about that, hiatus' and writer's blocks are stupid and annoying. I hope these chapters get longer because this is about to piss me off. Well, another thing, I am going to be accepting questions for this story so if you are ever wondering about something, just ask and I will answer them in the next chapter, you know? Also, Naruto's and Itachi's relationship is going to be a slow burn type of relationship. I love those kinds! They are my favorite since they are just so** _ **pure**_ **and** _ **fucking**_ **adorable! Well, that's about it for that author's note.**

* * *

On a boring Saturday night, the two Uchiha brothers found themselves sitting on the roof of their home, aimlessly searching the sky for different constellations. It was slowly nearing midnight but neither felt tired enough to climb down and hobble off to their beds. They hadn't said much of anything for several minutes, absorbing each other's presence, a calming peace surrounding the two. However, there was something itching in their minds. Sasuke sighed deeply, tilting his head to look at his older brother, "Hey, Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do about Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi, continuing to stare at the stars above, hummed in question, "What do you mean?"

The dark-haired teenager gave his brother an incredulous look, voice rising slightly, "Well, you said it yourself, he's both human and monster; it's _illegal_ and _-_ " A hand slapped over his mouth quickly, making Sasuke look at the other teenager.

"Keep your voice down…" He mumbled out, removing his hand, before looking defeated, "I already know this; a hybrid, if found out, would be killed instantly for merely existing."

"Then what do we do?" He asked again, quietly this time around.

The two sat in the dark, a crescent moon giving them little light over the surrounding area. Itachi turned to his sibling, searching his dark eyes for something before looking back at the stars, "I want to see if he is a threat to the population, until then, this stays between the two of us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a cocky stance, "Oh, and how're you going to do that? The kid seems anxious enough, no way would he not know that you're trailing him."

"Who said I'm going to trail him?" The long-haired teenager raised an eyebrow.

The other stopped for a second before groaning, "You're kidding, right?"

"Better to get down to the source than sit around and wait for him to explode." Itachi gave his brother a small smile.

"I doubt he'll open up to you – for fuck's sake, you're an Uchiha! – no way he'll tell you all his secrets!" He made a quick motion with his hands, eyebrows furrowed together.

Itachi shushed him, dark eyes peering around the area, "What did I say about keeping your voice down?" Sasuke looked away from his older brother, dragging another sigh from Itachi. "Look, maybe he will, maybe he won't. I guess we'll just have to see on Monday, no won't we?" He grinned.

Sasuke shook his head, "Even though you're a genius, you're being stupid."

* * *

Naruto was quick on his feet, eyes darting around the crowded hallways. The horrid whispers, the antagonistic laughing, the consistent pointing, and the continual staring had already started upon his stepping into the monster school. A wolf whistle sounded from down the south hallway, making the blond-haired teenager internally groan, picking up the pace. He just had to make it to Tsunade's class and he'd be in the clear; she'd make sure he's safe, she always did. Having turned his head to see if Kiba wasn't following him, Naruto didn't even notice the person in front of him. The two tumbled down to the floor. There was some gasping from the schoolgirls and snickering from the boys in the corner.

"Um… You okay there?" There was a voice in his ear that Naruto didn't like.

The hybrid shot up from the floor, hands already out in front of him in case whoever this was tired to lash out at him like others had before, "L-Look, I'm so sorry, I w-wasn't paying a-attention to where I was going and I just-" Naruto's eyes widened as soon as he saw who he ran into.

Itachi blinked, "Oh, you're that kid I sit beside in Ms. Senju's class. Naruto, correct?"

"U-Uh… yeah. You're Itachi, right?" He raised an eyebrow, voice lowered significantly; he could never be sure that this Uchiha wouldn't do anything to him.

Itachi smiled slightly, "Hey, I'm about to head to Ms. Senju's class right now, you want to tag along?"

Naruto looked behind him, barely catching sight of Kiba's brown hair in the crowd; he was getting closer, "Um, yeah, I guess…"

"Great, come on, we only have two minutes until the bell rings." The Uchiha nodded his head towards one of the adjacent hallways where Tsunade's classroom was located. The other was quick to bounce beside him, frantically looking behind him. Itachi gave him a look, "Are you waiting for someone? I can walk ahead if-"

"No!" Naruto was quick to the draw before shrinking back, "I just…"

"Someone out for your guts?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in question, getting a slow nod from the younger teenager, "I see."

There was a short silence that covered them before the sophomore looked up, "So, how are you enjoying the school so far, you only just transferred here last week, right?"

He nodded, glad to be talking about something, "I've noticed that there is a significant lack of discipline here than at the private school. No hall passes, no restrictions on where you can park your car, I've seen kids skipping because their bored and they don't get in trouble, and there are lots of problems with the plumbing in the boys' bathroom."

Naruto giggled at the last part, "Our school never has enough funding to fix the school since they always use it up for sports or to help enhance monster's abilities in M.P.E.T,; they just got some new equipment for a lot of the physical monster abilities last month."

"The private school was never like that. While the school _did_ care about whether their monsters were pristine and well-cared for, they didn't go out of their way to make super-soldiers out of them." He nodded.

"I see." He mumbled out, "Oh, we're here." The two walked in together, getting an odd look from Tsunade. She stared at the teenagers' backs before grabbing her phone and sending two quick texts. Naruto looked at Itachi again, "So, um… has anything interesting happened?"

The older teenager thought for a second, "A lot of the girls keep asking me out, I'm not sure why."

"Guess you're a walking chick magnet." He shrugged, pulling out his notebook and pencil for class, about a minute until the bell would ring, "Um, is your brother not coming today?"

Itachi shook his head, "He had an eye doctor appointment."

"Oh." Naruto blinked, suddenly feeling very anxious and shy, "I, um… hope he feels better."

The Uchiha looked to the sophomore and smiled, "Thank you, I'll tell him you said that."

He nodded quickly, the bell ringing wildly. Kids started to pull stuff out of their bags quickly while Tsunade started to prepare their next unit. "Hey, Itachi?" Naruto whispered out.

"Hm?"

"Why are you being nice… to me?" The blond-haired teenager questioned hastily, hoping that he hadn't said anything that would offend the Uchiha.

Itachi chuckled, "Why wouldn't I? You're a good kid from what I can tell."

Stars seemed to appear in Naruto's eyes, a small smile on his face, "Thanks…" Maybe today wouldn't be that bad of a day.

* * *

 **If you have any questions, ask them and I will answer them in the next chapter!**


End file.
